This invention relates generally to bowling automatic scoring systems and, more particularly, to a scoring console for controlling the scoring system. More particularly, the invention relates to a unique scoring console structure, as well as an arrangement of scoring consoles, in a bowling scoring system.
Automatic scoring systems for bowling centers have been provided which respond to an output produced by a pin-fall monitor in order to automatically score each bowler""s game. The automatic scoring system typically includes a scoring console having a display device and a user input for displaying video information, including scores, and for entering the names of bowlers, correcting scoring errors, and the like. One such system is disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,185 for a BOWLING CENTER VIDEO DISPLAY SYSTEM, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Scoring consoles for bowling scoring systems are conventionally organized around a pair of bowling lanes. Such console includes one or more display devices for displaying bowling scores for both lanes in the associated pair of lanes, as well as one or more input devices for receiving user input selections related to both lanes in the pair of lanes. The basis for such organization of the scoring console is believed to be a natural evolution of the manual scoring system in which a single scoring table and associated seating was provided for each pair of lanes. In such manual scoring system, the scoring was conducted by the bowlers and, therefore, was necessarily closely tied with the bowler""s portion of the lane pair in order to provide a short distance between the scoring area and the ball return for each of the pair of lanes.
In commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,238 issued to Richard A. Kruse et al., concurrently herewith for a BOWLING SCORING SYSTEM the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, a bowling scoring console is disclosed which, in one embodiment, includes a touch-screen user input device. In such console, the user input selections are made by the user touching a portion of the display device, which selection is detected by the user input system. Such touch-screen input system may be incompatible with the protective transparent surface covering the CRT display in prior scoring consoles. By eliminating such protective surface, it is necessary to provide a liquid barrier between the front surface of the CRT display and the surrounding portion of the console housing in order to protect against inadvertent spills of beverages and the like on the CRT display, which is oriented in a partially horizontal plane. Such liquid barrier is difficult at best because of the three-dimensional curvature of conventional CRT display surfaces.
The present invention is intended to provide a bowling scoring system utilizing scoring consoles, which are structured and arranged in a manner which makes optimum use of the capabilities of the scoring system. The present invention further provides a bowling scoring console, which provides a liquid barrier between the display surface and the surrounding portion of the scoring console housing.
A bowling scoring system for a bowling center having a plurality of bowling lanes, according to one aspect of the invention, includes a plurality of scoring consoles that are substantially equal in number to the number of lanes in the bowling centers. One of the scoring consoles is combined with each of the lanes. Each of the scoring consoles includes at least a housing and an input system housed by the housing for receiving user input data related to the associated lane. The invention is based upon the realization that, because the scoring function is carried out automatically and does not require constant attention from the bowlers, the placement of the scoring console may be more optimally arranged by a bowling scoring console which is associated with only one lane. The invention facilitates exceptional flexibility in layout of bowlers"" areas in bowling centers and increases ease of use of the scoring system by facilitating a separate input device for each lane.
A bowling scoring console, according to another aspect of the invention, includes a display device having a display surface for displaying video images and a housing for the display device. The housing includes a mounting portion for mounting the display device. The mounting portion includes a flange surrounding an open area defining a quadrilateral opening in the housing for viewing the display surface. The mounting portion is made from a resinous plastic material. A mounting assembly is provided for mounting the display device to the mounting portion and attaches to the mounting portion. In this manner, the mounting assembly draws the flange toward the display surface to conform the flange to the three-dimensional surface configuration of the display surface. This facilitates a liquid barrier between the housing and the display surface, which may be perfected by the imposition of a gasket positioned between the flange and the display surface. In a preferred embodiment, the scoring console display is made up of a pair of housing sections which are made substantially entirely from resinous plastic material and including a metal chassis member in the housing for providing mounting surfaces for mounting electronic circuit boards.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of this invention will become apparent upon review of the following specification in conjunction with the drawings.